Viasztestek
by Evelyn R. Carter
Summary: A történet az eredeti film alapján készült. Voldemorték végre elfogják Harryéket, de örömük korán sem felhőtlen, ugyanis hopponáláskor valami közbe jött. AU


_Megjegyzés: A mű szereplői mind J. K. Rowling jogos tulajdona. Én csak... de tudjátok._

_Korhatár: 18 év ( csúnya beszéd, még csúnyább leírások)_

_A\N: Továbbá az alaptörténetet a Viasztestek c. film alapján dolgoztam ki. Ugyan a Szellemhajó c. filmet is átdolgoztam már, de ez tűnt a legesélyesebbnek. Ha bárkinek kritikája merülne fel a sztorival kapcsolatban, ne szalassza el megírni nekem. Köszi és jó borzongást!_

_Viasztestek_

_- _Hát ismét összefutottunk, Harry Potter. Ha tudnád, mióta várok erre a napra.

Voldemort végtelenül elégedetten guggolt le a megkötözött, földön térdelő fiatal srác elé. Egy régi, romos épület magaslott a kis csoport mellett, ami jótékonyan eltakarta a Nap erős sugarait.

Harry, bár állta a gúnyos tekintetet, de nem tudott mit szólni. Tudta, hogy veszített, de nem merte mindezt kimutatni a mellette térdelő, szintén megkötözött Ron, Hermione és Sirius előtt kimutatni.

- Ne hidd, hogy te győztél, te utolsó förmedvény!- kelt ki magából Sirius Black, a hátul összekötözött kezeit feszengetve.- Ha kiszabadulok, megöllek, rohadék!

A mellette álló Walden MacNair hirtelen teljes erejéből arcon ütötte, amitől oldalra hanyatlott a férfi.

- Istenem!- nyikkant meg Ron kétségbeesetten, szeplős arcára halálfélelem ült ki. A mellette térdelő Hermione az alsóajkába harapva tartotta vissza könnyeit, Harry viszont vicsorítva rántott egyet karján.

- Őket hagyd békén, Voldemort! Ez csakis kizárólag a mi ügyünk, engedd el a többieket!

- Miért tenném?- fogta meg hosszú ujjaival az állát Voldemort, apró mosollyal az arcán.- Az embereimnek is jár a szórakozás. Akkor, fiúk, készüljetek fel a hopponálásra! Ma este ünnepelünk!

Azzal határozottan megragadta Harry karját, majd felrántotta, magához szorítva. Walden MacNair Siriust rántotta fel, Augustus Rookwood Ront, míg az eddig meghúzódó Peter Pettigrew Hermionenak segített felkászálódni.

- ne hidd, hogy megúszhatod, Voldemort.- sziszegte Harry fenyegetően, merev testtartással simulva a férfihez.

A mágus a füléhez hajolt.

- Lehet, hogy elkapnak. De azt te sajnálatosan már nem fogod megérni.- fejezte be, mire abban a pillanatban egyszerre hopponáltak el.



Valami történt. Ahelyett, hogy zökkenőmentesen megérkeztek volna, sikeresen mindegyikük arccal előre a fűben tanyázott el, egymás hegyén-hátán. Nyöszörögve tápászkodtak fel Voldemorték, foglyaikat hűségesen magukhoz húzva.

- Mi a… pfhö!… mi folyik itt?- kérdezte Rookwood, kiköpve egy a szájába került fűcsomót.

- Nem én voltam!- nyikkant meg Peter sajnálkozva.- Rendesen hopponáltam veletek!

Voldemort gyanakodva fürkészte végig a csendes erdőt, bár a félhomályban ő sem jutott előrébb.

- Ne ficánkolj, öreg!- szorította meg Sirius karját MacNair.- Ne akard, hogy eltörjem a kezedet!

Harry csendesen hallgatózott, és bár nem látta tisztán a fekete mágust, érezte, hogy ideges. Ő maga sem értette, hogy tévedhetett el egy ilyen hatalmas varázsló, de jobbnak is látta, ha nyugodtan kivárja a fejleményeket.

Teljesen váratlanul a férfi felszisszent, miközben a talárjában matatott. Valamit előrántott.

- LUMOS!!!

Hangjára mindenki némán várakozott, ám döbbenten vették észre, hogy nem történt semmi.

- LUMOS!!!

Még mindig semmi.

- Uram…- kezdte Rookwood, de a mágus elhallgattatta.

- Csendet! CRUCIO!!!

Az átokra mindenki összerezzent, várva a vörös füstű fájdalmat, de semmi nem történt. Még mindig.

- A fenébe!- Harry érezte, hogy most még szorosabban ölelik át.- Sejtem, mi történt. Egy „mágnes ponton" haladtunk át hopponálás közben, ami magához rántott minket. Itt nem tudunk varázsolni, míg el nem hagyjuk a vonzókörzetét.

- De ilyen sötétben még egymást is alig látjuk, nemhogy az utat!- aggodalmaskodott Peter.- Egyáltalán hol vagyunk?

Hermione most fáradtan felsóhajtott.

- Ó, istenem, így kétségbeesni! Ennyit a hírhedt halálfalóiról, Voldemort. Nem lenne egyszerűbb tüzet gyújtani? Tudtommal, ezzel a képességgel már az őskorban is rendelkeztek.

Harry elvigyorodott. Hát igen, a lány még ilyen helyzetben sem veszíti el a hidegfejét.

- MacNair!- szólt most Voldemort az emberének.- Hallottad ms. Grangert! Te csinálj tüzet, addig te, Rookwood, elmész és felderíted kissé a környéket, hátha van a közelben élet! Addig Pettigrew-val felügyelem a foglyokat!

Ahogy ki lett adva, úgy is tettek. MacNairnél voltak gyufák, azzal se perc alatt tüzet gyújtott, majd egy égő fáklyával a kezében Rookwood elindult terepszemlére.

Voldemort és Peter addig kikötözték a négy foglyot a terebélyes fához, bombabiztos kötéllel.

- Vajon mi jöhet még?- sóhajtotta Sirius, hátrahajtott fejjel, a csillagtalan eget fürkészve.- Amúgy jól vagytok?

- Ühümm.- bólintott Harry.

- Én is, csak Ron remeg itt mellettem.- nézett a srácra a lány.

- Nem… nem remegek!- bosszankodott Ron, de fogai csattogása elárulták.

- Ne aggódj, Ron, nem lesz semmi baj.- fordította oda a fejét Sirius.

- Semmi baj?- nyüszítette a srác.- Innen egyenesen Tudodki búvóhelyére visznek! Már hogyne lenne baj!

- Ron, nyugi!- sóhajtotta Harry, szemeit le sem véve a nem messze lévő fa alatt ülő fekete mágusról.- Majd kitalálunk valamit.

Voldemort lehunyva a szemét ült a fa tövében, mélyen elgondolkodva. Végre nála volt a fiú, hatalmának egyetlen kerékbetörője. Piton jó tanácsot adott, mikor elárulta a tartózkodáshelyüket. Nem is hozott magával komolyabb erősítést, tudta, hogy négyőjükkel még maga is elbánna. De nem akart semmit sem a véletlenre bízni, így körültekintően látott neki tervének. Még mindig furcsa volt számára a tudat, hogy elkapta Harry Pottert.

Hirtelen zaj ütötte meg a fülét, amire kinyitva a szemét ült fel. MacNair egy másik fának támaszkodva ácsingózott, szemmel tartva a foglyokat, Peter pedig egy kőbuckán ülve olvasgatott. A hang viszont az árnyékos fák közül érkezett, ahonnan nemsokára Rookwood bukkant fel, fáklya nélkül.

- Találtam egy városfélét.- jelentette be, mikor a tűz mellé érkezett.- Nem akartam odamenni, messziről eléggé kihaltnak tűnt, viszont egy nem messzi benzinkútról zene hallatszott ki, nem beszélve a fénykavalkádról.

- Rendben, ott remélhetőleg lehet varázsolni.- állt fel Voldemort.- Ha nem, mindenesetre kell szereznünk valami ételt-italt.

Hirtelen Hermione hígetett fel, az erdőre nézve.

- Mi történt?- kérdezte Sirius, mikor mindenki a lányra nézett.

- Valami… valami megmozdult a bokroknál.- mondta riadtan.- Mintha… valami figyelne minket.

Ron nehezen lélegezve húzódott odébb, MacNair viszont felkapott egy égő fadarabot, amivel óvatosan megközelítette a sűrűt.

- Itt nincs semmi, csak…- tolta félre a bozótot a férfi, de abban a pillanatban valami hangos rikoltással csapott elő a bozótosból, hallára rémisztve a társaságot. MacNair felkiáltva ugrott hátra, két kézre kapva a fáklyát, mikor meglátták, hogy egy nagyobb testű madár volt a tettes, ami most ijedten szállt fel.

Kis ideig csend honolt köztük, míg mindenki lenyugodott.

- Ebből elég!- csattant fel hirtelen Voldemort, amitől mindannyian összerezzentek.- Én és Peter bemegyünk a városba, viszont ti ketten elindultok a másik irányba, ki az erdőből, és igyekezzétek megtalálni a határt! Ja, és vigyetek magatokkal két foglyot. Jobb, ha nincsenek együtt.- tette még hozzá gonosz mosollyal, majd kioldozva Harryt, ismét magához húzta.- Amint jutottatok valamire, gyertek vissza a városba.

Még megvárta, míg Peter is magához veszi a lányt, majd elindultak arra, amerre Rookwood mutatta.

- Mit akarsz tenni velünk?- kérdezte meg Harry, mikor egy kis patakon keltek át.

- Engem csak te érdekelsz. A többiekkel majd az embereim elszórakoznak, én viszont ki fogom élvezni, hogy elfogtalak, levezetem rajtad a hosszú éveken át való fáradozásaimat. Aztán valamikor a nagy nyilvánosság előtt majd megkapod a méltó halált, amivel kezdetét veszi az uralmam. Remélem, kimerítő választ kaptál a kérdésedre.

- Még többet is.- motyogta Harry az orra alá, és csak most érezte meg a gyomrába az émelygést. Meg fog halni. És a barátain sem segíthet… sem Siriuson!

- Harry.- hallott maga mellől egy halk, reménykedő hangot. Fásultan nézett a mellette haladó Hermionera, akit Peter vezetett. A lány egy bizakodó mosolyt eresztett meg.

- Ne feledd, Harry. Mi mindig veled vagyunk, bármilyen döntést is hozz, vagy, ha egyedül maradsz.

A srác alsóajkába harapva bólintott, de gyorsan lehajtotta a fejét, mielőtt meglátták volna a szemeiben felgyülemlő könnycseppeket.

Jó tíz perc múltán valóban rábukkantak a keresett városra. Szépen ki volt világítva, s valóban elmosódott zenére lettek figyelmesek.

- Keressük meg azt a benzinkutat.- biccentett előre Voldemort, majd elindultak.

Könnyen megtalálták, nem volt nagy a város.

- Nekem nem tetszik ez a hely.- nézett szét Peter.- Miért ilyen csendes minden?

- Mert este van.- vágta rá Voldemort komoran.- Mellesleg a kútnál zene szól, tehát nem elhagyatott a hely. Csak éppenséggel varázsolni nem tudunk még.

Az üvegajtóhoz lépve hangosan bekopogott, majd vártak. Rövidesen egy középkorú férfi jelent meg a bejárat mögött, kedvesen mosolyogva.

- Szép jó estét az uraknak.- lépett ki hozzájuk, kezeit egy rongyba törölve, bár kérdőn tekintett a két megkötözött fiatalra.- A nevem Bo. Segíthetek?

- Jó estét. A társaimmal eltévedtünk, és erre az éjszakára szeretnénk meghúzódni. Tudna esetleg segíteni ebben?

Harry elcsodálkozott Voldemort közvetlenségén. Hogy képes egy muglival ilyen EMBERIEN társalogni?

A férfi bólintott.

- Vanni van szállás, de nem valami hétköznapi. Tudják, nagyon kicsike város vagyunk, nincs szállodánk, az egyetlen használható és üres szobájú épület az a Panoptikum.

- Panoptikum?- furcsálkodott Hermione.

- Az mit takar?- vette vissza a szót Voldemort?

- A földszinti emeleten életnagyságú viaszbábuk vannak, de nem kell megijedni. Majd én eligazítom magukat, jöjjenek utánam.

Még összenézett a kis társaság, majd követni kezdték a férfit.



- Ó, nagy ég, mi ez a rohadt bűz?- fogta be az orrát Rookwood az egyik kezével, miközben a másik kezével Ront fogta.

- Talán, mert kinyitottad a szád.- vágta rá MacNair vigyorogva, bár ő is eltakarta az orrát.

- A tiedet viszont betömöm, ha még egyszer…- kezdte Rookwood, miközben a sötét erdőben kullogtak, de abban a pillanatban a magához szorított srác felkiáltott, mikor eltűnt a lába alól a talaj.

A férfi gyors reflexének köszönhetően még megragadta a vállát, de a lendület őt is magával húzta, így mindketten hasra esve csúsztak le a meredek lejtőn.

- ÁÁ! Segítség!- kiabálta Ron kétségbeesetten, próbálva megkapaszkodni a férfiben, így, összekötözött kezekkel.

Rookwood sikeresen megkapaszkodott egy kiálló gyökérben, majd elkapva Ron összekötözött csuklóit, megálltak a csúszásban. A bűz viszont annyira felerősödött, hogy a légzésük bennakadt, tüdejük összezsugorodott.

- „Ron! Jól vagy?"

- „Rookwood, egészben vagytok?"- hangzottak fel az aggódó hangok odafentről.

- Igen, csak… nem tudunk felmenni!- kiáltott fel Rookwood, egy ideges pillantást vetve a vészesen recsegő gyökérre.

- „Lemegyünk hozzátok!"- kiáltotta Sirius.

- „Csak szeretnéd, tökmag! Téged ide kikötözlek, és majd ÉN lemegyek!"- ellenkezett MacNair.

Rookwood már egyre nehezebben tartotta magukat.

- A fene a pofádba, MacNair, hagyd Blacket! Le fogunk zuhanni!

- Sirius! Segíts!- fakadt ki Ron is, kétségbeesetten gyúrva lábával a földet, hogy feljebb tudja tornázni magát.

Nemsokára mellettük leguruló kődarabok jelezték, hogy a felmentő sereg már útban van.

- Szent ég, le fogunk zuhanni!- nyüszítette a vörös hajú srác.- Csúszik a kezem!

Rookwood is érezte, de ennek ellenére a gyökér miatt jobban aggódott. Már látta a két feléjük közelítő férfit (Sirius el is lett engedve).

- Siessetek má…- nem tudta befejezni, Ron keze kicsúszott az övéből, így felkiáltva csúszott lefelé a sötétbe. Ő maga próbált utána kapni, de csak az lett az eredménye, hogy a gyökér is engedett, ezáltal mindketten lefelé csúsztak.

Ron fogott előbb talajt. Mivel a kiálló gyökereknek és köveknek ütközött, hasra fordulva ért le az aljáig, valami bűzös, trutyis állagúba tenyerelve. Lélegzete elakadt, amint könyékig süppedt benne, azért imádkozva, nehogy elhánnya magát, alig érzékelve a mellé érkező férfit.

- Ó, a francba!- borzongott Rookwood, aki szerencsésen (?) a lábával érkezett meg.- Mi a franc ilyen rohadt büdös?

- Segíts!- nyöszörögte Ron, fuldokolva köhögve a bűztől.- Nem bírok… kimászni!

Rookwood éppen nagy nehezen ki tudta húzni a srácot a lábánál fogva, mikor nem messze tőlük egy autó fényszórójára lettek figyelmesek. Amaz pontosan velük szemben állt meg, így láthatták, hogy mibe csúsztak bele félig-meddig. Undorodva húzódtak hátrébb a gödörtől, ami színültig volt állatok véres és rothadt húsmaradványaival, amin legyek és férgek százai nyüzsgött. Ron könnytől maszatos arccal és hisztérikus mozdulatokkal próbálta ragacsos kezeit a fűbe törölni, Rookwood viszont hunyorítva nézte a kocsit, amiből egy bóklászó léptű férfi szállt ki. Csak azt látta, hogy az a valaki valami nehezet levesz a kocsija hátuljáról, majd a gödörbe veti. Egy újabb szarvas tetem volt.

- Mit művel?- kiáltott most oda neki a varázsló.

A kissé bolond külsejű fazon most rájuk nézett, mire ijesztően elvigyorodott.

- Hát ti meg mit kerestek itt?- kérdezte vissza érdes hangon.

- Mi a franc ez a sok tetem? Honnét hozza ide ezeket? Majdnem belezuhantunk!

- Ó, ezek csak az úton elütött állatok! Nem kell félni tőlük!- legyintett lomhán a fazon, elálló, sárgás fogai kivillantak cserepes ajkai közül.

Rookwood gyanakodva vonta össze a szemöldökét, de végül a melléjük csúszkáló két társukra nézett.

- Na végre ide találtatok! Közben még megálltatok benyakalni egy felest?

MacNair nem felelt, automatikusan a még mindig vigyorgó, a „kedvencek temetője" másik oldalán álló fazonra biccentett.

- Ki a kis barátod?

- Hogy ő? Csak egy önkéntes hullaszállító.

Sirius közben a magáról levetett talárjával törölgette meg a srác kezeit.

- Nyugi, Ron, most már minden rendben.- vigasztalta meg őt a férfi, de fél szemével figyelemmel tartotta az ismeretlent.- Ki az ott?

- Tudod merre van a legközelebbi lakott terület?- kérdezte most MacNair.

- Persze, hogyne tudnám!- bólogatott a fazon, majd balra mutatott.- Itt szépen elindultok az úton, követve azt, míg egy kis patakhoz nem értek. Azon keresztül eléritek a várost. Nagyon szép, érdemes meglátogatni a Panoptikumot.

- Majd rögtön.- morogta Rookwood, majd feltápászkodva elindultak arra, amerre az infót kapták (természetesen MacNairnek gondja volt arra, hogy a foglyok megkötözve, előttük haladjanak).

P

Harry felszisszent, mikor a csuklóit kötözték az ágy rácshoz.

- Áh! Miért kell a vért is kiszorítani a kezemből?- panaszkodott.

Voldemort az ágy szélén ülve csomózta meg a vékony kötelet, elégedetten végignézve az abszolúte kiszolgáltatott fiún.

- Csupán elővigyázatosság. Minél jobban elgémberedik a kezed, annál kisebb az esélye, hogy megszöksz.

- Ó, hogy az a…!- akart oldalra fordulni Harry dühében, de Voldemort játszi könnyedséggel elkapta a csípőjét, visszaszorítva az ágyra. Most fölé hajolt, orruk csak néhány centire volt egymástól.

- Bárhogy erőlködsz, kevés vagy már hozzám, Harry. Most, hogy már a kezemben tarthatlak…- csúsztatta egyik kezét a torkára a mágus-… nem eresztelek el soha.

Harry képtelen volt kommentálni az elhangzottakat, könnyeit lenyelve hajtotta fel a fejét, hogy ne kelljen a mágus vörösen izzó tekintetébe néznie.

- Gyűlöllek. Úgy viszolygom tőled, mint semmi mástól ebben a világban.

- Tudom.- simította végig az állkapcsa vonalát Voldemort halk hangon, figyelve a srác remegő ajkait.

Hangulattörésként Peter lépett be Hermione-ét „cígölve".

- Ur… uram.- motyogta félénken a férfi.- Elkísérhetem Grangert a mosdóba?

Voldemort felállt, legyintve egyet.

- Vigyed. De te tartod neki a papírt, és, ha el találna szökni, lesheted, mit kapsz.

Peter ijedten bólogatott, majd kikísérte a lányt a földszinti mosdóba. Ám, mikor valóban be akart menni utána, Hermione szigorúan megtorpant.

- Ugye nem gondoltad komolyan, hogy bejössz velem, miközben én WC-zem?

- A mester azt mondta, hogy…- kezdte Peter fülig vörösödve, de a lány bosszúsan felsóhajtott.

- Hallottam, na és? Mit félsz? Hogy szöknék ki, ha te az ajtóban állsz?

- De bent van ablak.- makacskodott a férfi.

Hermione benézett a kis, tiszta helyiségbe, amiben valóban volt egy parányi ablak.

- Na ne nevettess! Azon még a fejem sem fér át! Szerinted ilyen anorexiás vagyok? Azért még van mellem!- mondta zavarba ejtően könnyed hangon, miközben enyhén megemelte telt kebleit.

- Jó, persze… nem úgy gondoltam.- szabadkozott Peter, a földet szuggerálva, majd bólintva hátrébb lépett.

A lány félmosollyal az arcán becsukta az ajtót, de abban a pillanatban megugrott és az ablakhoz sietett, kinyitva azt. A fenéket nem fér ki azon a kerek résen! Piszok mázli, hogy pont Pettigrewra bízták, a szerencsétlent olyan könnyen rá lehet szedni!

Nehézkesen bár, de kifért a nyíláson, nagyot nyekkenve a puha füvön. Még körülnézett a sötét tájon, belőtte az utat magának a városon keresztül, majd nekilódult. A városban csak lesz valaki, aki segít rajta! Majd visszamegy ahhoz a Bohoz, hogy segítsen rajta és Harryn.

Nem jutott messzire, mikor valamiben elbotlott és hangosan nyekkenve terült el a földön. Nehezen feltápászkodott, de már nem volt ideje reagálni, voltaképp fel sem tudta fogni a rá leselkedő veszélyt, váratlanul hátulról egy sötét alak egy jól irányzott csapással tarkón vágta egy baseball-ütővel. Az ütés halálos volt számára, élettelen teste előre csúszott néhány métert, meg sem állva egy bokorig. A sötét figura ekkor sután mellé lépett, majd lehajolva hozzá, megtapogatta a nyakát. Utána egy elégedett morgás kíséretében megragadta a könnyű testet, óvatosan a karjába kapta, majd beleolvadt a sötétségbe.

Peter lassacskán már elunta magát a várakozásban, így halkan bekopogott.

- Kész vagy már?

Nem jött válasz.

- Ha… ha nem szólsz semmit, benyitok!

Még mindig semmi válasz.

Peter az alsóajkába harapva várt még néhány másodpercet.

- Én-én nem viccelek! Tényleg rád nyitok, rád én!

Mikor ezúttal sem jött válasz, megemberelte magát.

- Na jó! Most rád töröm az ajtót!- jelentette ki határozottan, majd jó erősen rávágott a kilincsre, hátha megijed a lány. Ám a reakció késett, így Peterben megszólalt a vészcsengő. Ijedten nyitott be, körülnézve a kis helyiségben. Riadtan vette észre, hogy a lány eltűnt, az ablak pedig nyitva áll!

- Jaj nekem, ezért Voldemort nagyon-nagyon dühös lesz!

Azzal sarkon fordult, majd rohant fel az emeletre. Tudta, hogy nagyon mérges lesz a mágus, de magában azért örült annak, hogy most nincs varázsereje.

A szobába belépve, szégyenkezve lehajtva fejét állt meg a küszöbön.

- Nagyúr. Könyörgöm, bocsájts meg! Nem akartam… azt hittem, kisebb az ablak… de nem mertem vele bent maradni…

Teljesen váratlanul megragadták elöl a köpenyét, megrázva. Ijedten csillogó szemekkel nézett fel az előtte álló mágus eltorzult arcára.

- Te ostoba, értetlen fajankó! Világosan megmondtam neked, hogy ne hagyd egyedül! Hogy lehettél ekkora hülye?- kiabált vele a férfi, mire megemelte a kezét, hogy dühében arcon vághassa a férfit. Peter ijedten kapta oldalra a fejét, fogait összezárva. Voldemort végül meggondolva magát lökte el magától, az ágyon vigyorgó fiúra vetve egy pillantást.

- Itt maradsz vele, megértetted? Én megkeresem Grangert, te pedig nem mozdulsz innét!- jelentette ki, majd feldúlva hagyta el a szobáját.

P

- Mi a fene…!- torpant meg hirtelen Rookwood, mikor a kivilágított városka szélére értek.

- Mi történt?- állt meg mellette MacNair, Siriust tolva maga előtt.

- Hisz'… hisz' ez az a város, amiről beszéltem! Voldemorték ide jöttek! Hová az ördögbe vezetett az a nyomorék?

Most kis ideig tanácstalanul ácsingóztak a helyükön, míg végül szótlanul összenézve elindultak a városba.

- Szerintem erre az estére hagyjunk fel a kutatással és keressük meg a Nagyurat.- vont vállat MacNair, szavait Ron megkönnyebbült sóhajjal jutalmazta, már előre örült annak a lehetőségnek, hogy végre megmoshatja büdös kezeit.

- Na de vajon merre annak?- filózott Rookwood.- Nem ronthatunk be mindegyik házba megnézve, hogy melyikbe húzódtak meg!

Sirius fáradtan fintorodott el, kezdve elveszíteni a maradék türelmét.

- Mit kell ennyit szenvedni? Külön válunk, majd két irányból kezdjük el a keresést.

- Nem kértük a véleményed, Black!- sziszegte Rookwood.- mit pattogsz? Úgy sem fogsz tudni megszökni!

- Mondd! Te tényleg ennyire hülye vagy? Mi a fenének szökjem meg, ha Ronald még fogoly? Nem akarom fölös veszélynek kitenni, mellesleg Harryt is meg akarom találni.

Rookwood erre nem tudott mit mondani, így végül MacNair megrázta a fejét.

- Elég a civakodásból. Így valóban nem jutunk semerre, egyszerűbb, ha különválunk. Nem nagy a város, csak rájuk bukkanunk. Te fogd a kölyköt és indulj balra. Amint találsz valamit, máris szóljál.

Rookwood beleegyezően bólintott, majd megragadva a srácot, elindultak a mondott irányba.

MacNair összeráncolt szemöldökkel indult el Sirius-szal jobbra.

- Valami nem stimmel ezzel a hellyel. Nagyon nem tetszik itt valami.

A másik férfi helyeslőn bólogatott.

P

Voldemort egyre dühösebben rótta a folyosókat. Már nyilvánvalóvá vált számára a tény, a kiscsaj kereket oldott. Csak céltalanul lődörgött a viaszbábuk közt a földszinten, hátha talál valami nyomot. Bár már aránylag belenyugodott a dologba, mert tudta, hogy reggelig úgy sem fog tudni segítséget hozni, ők pedig hajnalra már nem lesznek itt. Nem fogják visszavenni tőle Harryt, azt garantálja!

Éppen egy szalon ajtaja mellett haladt el, bekukkantva, majd tovább haladt, de azonmód meg is torpant. Hitetlenkedve tolatott vissza, benézve a kis helyiségbe, ahol egy megterített asztalnál néhány feldíszített viaszbábú ült. Ám ami felkeltette az érdeklődését, az egy göndör, barna hajú hajkorona volt, amit bármikor felismerne. Bár gőze sem volt miért ül ott a lány, egyáltalán mit keres még itt, de ismét feldühödve lépett oda mögé.

- Azt hitted, ha egy viaszbábunak tetteted magad, akkor nem veszlek észre? Ócska trükk. Na jó, azonnal kelj fel és gyere velem, és ezúttal lesheted, mikor mehetsz te ki a mosdóba!

Már a beszéde közben feltűnt neki a lány furcsa mozdulatlansága. Pedig minden kétséget kizárva Hermione Granger volt.

- Nem hallod, amit mondok? Kelj fel!- rázta meg enyhén a vállát a férfi, de ekkor összeszűkültek a szemei. Óvatosan végigcsúsztatta ujjait a lány asztalra helyezett karján, míg el nem érte a kézfejét. Szemei ezúttal kikerekedtek, mikor ujjai kemény felületet tapintottak ki. Előre hajolt, hogy láthassa az arcát, a lány szemei élettelen tekintettel meredtek a semmibe. Egész bőre fénylett a rákent viasztól, ezt az illat is alátámasztotta. Voldemort enyhén megrázva a fejét lépett a szék mellé, úgy behajolva, hogy szemből is láthassa. Nem, ez nem lehet a lány. Csak egy nagyon élethű viaszmásolata. Hogy meggyőződjön róla, óvatosan megérintette az arcát fedő viaszréteget. Amaz még egészen friss volt, így az ujjai nyomán felszakadozott a réteg, valami vörös, nyálkás réteg feltűnve mögötte. Voldemort arca még a szokottabbnál is jobban elfehéredett, egy pillanat alatt eldöntötte, mi történt. A lány halott, és valaki teljes egészében beviaszozta, hogy most így, felöltöztetve kiállítsa a többi…

Most undorodva ugrott el a széktől, végignézve a többi bábun. Akkor ezek itt mind egytől-egyig valamikor igazi emberek voltak? De hát… akkor egy mániákus gyilkossal vannak egy fedél alatt?!

- Ez nem lehet!- rázta meg a fejét hüledezve. Miután feleszmélt a sokkból, eszébe jutott egy név. Harry! Őt az ágyhoz kötözte!

Mint a villám pördült meg, sietve fel az emeletre. Útközben még felkapott a kezébe egy fém gyertyatartót. Senki nem húzhatja keresztül a számításait, főleg nem egy pszihopata, gyilkos mugli!

P

- Elég kihalt hely.- rezzent össze Ron, mikor egy vadászkellékes bolt előtt haladtak el.

- Nagyon is kihalt.- filózott Rookwood, maga előtt tolva a válláig érő srácot.- Nem tudom, hol lehetnek Voldemorték. Sehol nem égnek fények a házban, és semmi jel nem utal arra, hogy itt vannak.

- Akkor igazán egyszerű, eltévedtek!- kapott az alkalmon a vörös hajú srác.- Biztos rossz irányba mentek, vagy ilyesmi. Ez esetben mossuk le magunkról ezt a bűzös micsodát, utána hagyjuk itt ezt a kísértet várost.

Rookwood sem látta értelmét a céltalan kutatgatásnak, így megadóan felsóhajtva fordultak meg, hogy visszataláljanak a többiekhez.

Érkezésük sem volt reagálni. A feléjük zúgó, kihegyezett fémrúd úgy találta el őket, hogy Ronnak pont a homloka közepébe vágódott, ezáltal hozzászegeződve a férfihez, akinek így a jobb vállát szúrta át a fém. Rookwood fájdalmasan felkiáltva esett hanyatt, a hozzászegeződött halott fiúval egyetemben. Remegve összeszorított fogakkal próbált ülőhelyzetben maradni a hátából kiálló fém miatt. Érezte, hogy kezd bepánikolni, tekintetével kereste a tettest. Hamar felfedezte a felé lépkedő, hosszú, fekete, csapzott hajú, lompos ruhákat viselő férfit, aki egy-egy pengével a kezében közeledett. Rookwood kétségbeesetten markolta meg a fiú fejéből kiálló rúd végét, hogy megszabaduljon tőle, még életében nem rettegett úgy, mint most.

- Gyerünk… mi lesz már???- préselte ki a fogai közt, megfeszülő arcizmokkal húzva ki magából a fémet. Egész testét elöntötte a veríték, reszketett mindene a kíméletlen fájdalomtól, néhányszor erősen fújtatni kezdett. De végül egy újabb kiáltással végre ki tudta húzni magából a vértől lucskos rudat, még mielőtt azaz őrült elérte volna. Egy röpke pillantást vetett az oldalra hanyatlott halott fiúra, magában részvétet nyilvánított neki, utána teljes erejéből futni kezdett az ellenkező irányba, sérülésére tapasztva kezét, miközben őrülten ordibált társai után.

MacNair és Sirius éppen egy templom mellett haladtak el, mikor meghallották Rookwood kétségbeesett segélykiáltásait. Rémülten megtorpanva néztek körül, próbálva beazonosítani a férfi hollétét.

- Onnét jön!- biccentett előre Sirius, majd arra felé futottak.

Nemsokára, egy benzinkút előtt elhaladva meglátták a feléjük botladozó férfit, amint tiszta véres kezével szorongatja a vállát.

- Rookwood, mi történt?- kapta el MacNair az éppen összeomló testet.- Mi a fene van veled? Hiszen te vérzel!

- Istenem… nem hiszem el!- keseregte a férfi, de azért igyekezte összeszedni magát.- Megölte! Egy rohadt vasrúddal!

- Miket beszélsz?- riadt meg Sirius, körül nézve.- Hol van Ronald? Mi történt vele?

- Itt nem vagyunk biztonságban! El kell rejtőznünk! Lehet, hogy követett!- tápászkodott fel Rookwood, félelemtől zavaros tekintettel nézve szét.

MacNair, bár gőze sem volt arról, hogy mit hadovál tára, annyit viszont tudott, hogy a mindig vidám, nem egykönnyen beijedő Augustus Rookwood most úgy remeg a karjában, mint egy gyámoltalan kisfiú, tekintetéből pedig csak úgy sugárzott a félelem. Így minden szó nélkül a legközelebbi épülethez ment, majd berúgva a benzinkút ajtaját, besegítette elcsigázott társát. Végül a belépő Sirius elé lépett.

- Erre már nem lesz szükséged.- mondta komoran, majd kioldozta a férfi csuklóit összekötő kötél csomóját.

P

Voldemort lélekszakadva és kettesével szedve a lépcsőket ért fel az emeletre. Csak remélni tudta, hogy még nem késett el. A szobába szinte berobbant, tekintetével azonnal az ágyon fekvő fiút kereste. Ám a fekhely üres volt, Harrynek nyoma veszett.

„Nyugi, Voldemort, biztos csak a másik szobába mentek. Vagy a mosdóba."- mondogatta magában, majd megkerülte az ágyat, hogy a túloldali ajtón benézzen, ám az ágy túloldalán megtorpanni kényszerült.

A lábánál lévő vértócsa egy fejétől megfosztott testből folyt ki, a félelemtől eltorzult fej pedig az ajtó előtt hevert. Voldemort az egykor Peter Pettigrew névre hallgató férfi holtteste mellett állt, a döbbenettől kővé meredve. Ha most mögötte állt volna a gyilkos, az alatt a közel fél perc alatt, míg ő a test mellett tétlenkedett, simán megölhette volna.

Végül elborzadva kezdett hátrálni ezúttal is. Tíz percen belül már a második brutális halott a csapatból. Mi folyik itt???

Végül csak észbekapott, mikor ismét az üres, összegyűrt ágyra nézett, mire valami emésztő harag lepte el. Na nem, Pottert nem adja! Ő küzdött azért éveken át, hogy megölhesse, nem fogja hagyni, hogy más arassa le a babérokat!

P

Rookwood felszisszent, mikor a fertőtlenítő oldatos pamacs a sebéhez ért, de más reakciót nem mutatott. Most a benzinkút alatti kis laborféleségben tartózkodtak, ahol szerencsére találtak elsősegély felszerelést. A sérült férfit egy kényelmes, orvosi székbe fektették, Sirius pedig a sebét látta el, míg MacNair az egyetlen ki- és bejáratot torlaszolta el.

- Na kérem, ide egy teremtett lélek sem juthat be.- csapkodta össze a tenyereit, majd az ajtó melletti szekrénynek dőlt.- Na jó, Rookwood, most te jössz. Mi a frász folyik itt?

- Ha én azt tudnám!- nyögött fel a kérdezett, fészkelődve egy picit a székben.- Teljesen váratlanul ért minket a támadás. Fel sem fogtam, még most sem igazán. Valami szakadt őrült hajított felénk egy jókora vasrudat. Mivel a kölyköt magam előtt cipeltem, persze, hogy őt találta telibe. A fején áthaladt a rúd, ami a vállamat is keresztül szúrta.

Sirius egy pillanatra félrefordította a fejét, hogy leküzdje keserű könnyeit, majd tovább tisztította a csúnya sebet.

- És… és mi történt Ronnal?

- Nem tudom. Alig tudtam magamat menteni, nem, hogy a kölyökkel is foglalkozzam! Ugye nem bánod, ha nem hurcoltam magammal a hulláját, fejében azzal a kéttonnás gerendával?

Sirius hirtelen eltorzult arccal csapta a férfi mellkasára a pamacsot.

- Olyan egy érzéketlen állat vagy, mint az a rúd, amit beléd vágtak! Nem azért kérdeztem, mert elvárom, hogy kockáztad az életedet egy hulláért, Csupán a lelkiismeretem miatt akartam tudni, mi történt vele! De tudod mit? Inkább dögöltél volna meg te is szegény fiúval együtt!- kiabálta a fekete hajú férfi magánkívül, ezúttal egy-két könnycsepp hagyta el a szemét.

Rookwood még váltott egy pillantást a másik oldalon álló MacNairrel, majd megadóan nézett vissza a fiókban kutakodó férfire.

- Nézd, tudom, hogy ő a te csapatodhoz tartozott, és komolyan megértem az álláspontodat. Csak kissé kiborultam a történtek miatt, nem szoktam hozzá, hogy varázserő nélkül űzött vad legyen belőlem, ahhoz meg pláne nem, hogy egy kissrácot tűzzenek rám, mint egy csokornyakkendőt.

Sirius az alsóajkába harapva bólintott, kelletlenül letörölve arcán végigfutott könnycseppjeit.

Teljesen váratlanul MacNair fájdalmas kiáltására lettek figyelmesek. Oda kapva a fejüket, csak azt látták, amint a nagydarab férfi fájdalomtól eltorzult arccal csuklott térdre, egyik kezét csúnyán vérző bokájára szorítva. Mögötte egy eddig fel nem fedezett csapóajtó volt nyitva a földön, amiből a már jól ismert „őrült figura" ugrott elő. A két másik férfi felkiáltott, Sirius hátraugrott, Rookwood pedig leesett a székről.

Egy pillanat műve volt az egész. MacNair szitkozódva próbált valami küzdőeszköz után nézni, miután átvágott ínú lábával képtelen volt felállni, de a hosszú hajú, félelmetes viaszmaszkot viselő fazon megragadta a haját, hátrarántotta, mire egyik kését a férfi nyaka és vállának hajlatába szúrta teljes erőből. MacNair tátott szájából egy hang sem jött ki, némán csuklott össze holtteste.

A másik két férfi csak ekkor tért magához a sokkos döbbenetből, mikor a gyilkos rájuk nézett viaszmaszkja rejtekéből.

- Te rohadék!- nyikkant meg hirtelen Sirius, valami használható tárgy után nézve. Rookwood, más ötlet híján egy kis pilleszéket ragadott meg, bár be nem kötözött vállából ismét szivárogni kezdett a vér.

A gyilkos most feléjük lendült. Ketten kétfelé ugrottak, de Rookwood szerencsétlenmód elesett, kezéből kicsúszott a szék, így könnyű célponttá vált. Sirius egy pillanatig tehetetlenül nézte kettejük párharcát, amint az őrül Rookwood fölött térdelve igyekszik belevágni a kését, ellenben a férfi kitartóan távol tartja magától.

- Menj, Black!- nyögte ki a férfi.- Addig feltartom! Találd meg… találd meg Voldemortot!

Sirius tudta, hogy nem késlekedhet, ki tudja, meddig képes Rookwood feltartani. Így a csapóajtóhoz rohanva leugrott, hátha az kivezeti az utcára.

„Könyörgöm, Harry, csak te és Hermione tartsatok ki! Megtalállak titeket! Mit nem adnék, ha Voldemortnak most lenne ereje…"

P

Voldemort most ugrásra készen haladt szobáról-szobára, folyosóról-folyosóra. Gondolatban megállás nélkül hívta, kereste Harryt, de nem érkezett visszajelzés. Mindenegyes viaszbábut is megnézett, hátha felfedezi köztük a fiút, de mindegyik ismeretlen volt számára.

Végül letévedt egy alagsori részre, ahol különböző régi kacatok, bútorok sorakoztak, tele porral és pókhálóval. Óvatosan jött le a lépcsőn, felemelve a gyertyatartót, ha netán valamelyik bútor mögül egy fejszés őrült rontana rá. Rálépve az utolsó lépcsőfokra, amaz hangosan megreccsent, a férfi rajtakapottan rezzent össze, egy sort bosszankodva.

„Ennyit a meglepetés erejéről."- gondolta hevesen dobogó szívvel, egy pillanatra lehunyt szemmel. Végül egy mély sóhajjal tovább haladt a halkan nyekergő fapadlón, néha hátra is tekintve.

Teljesen váratlanul nehézkes légvételt hallott valahonnét. Elsőnek feszülten torpant meg, megfordult az a lehetőség a fejében, hogy talán a gyilkos les rá valahonnét, és az izgalomtól teljesen begerjedt, de végül arra a megállapításra jutott, hogy ez a légzés sokkal inkább tűnt rémültnek, mintsem mániákusnak. Ezután pedig fellelkesülve próbálta bemérni a hang forrását. Az egyik terítővel lefedett asztal vált gyanússá, mikor a rajta lévő poharak el voltak dőlve, az egyik tányéron pedig egy megcsúszott kézlenyomat látszódott a rárakódott porrétegen.

- Harry.- kockáztatta meg szólongatni a fiút.- Harry, te vagy az?

A légzés egy pillanatra elakadt, mire sietős motoszkálások hangzottak fel az asztal alól. A terítő fellendült, mire a keresett fiú bújt ki alóla, akkora fokú hálával az arcán, ami meglepte a varázslót. Halálsápadt arca elmázgált vércsíkokkal volt gazdagítva, haja kócos volt és pókhálókkal teletűzdelve, mégis kisírt szemei árulkodtak leginkább a lelkiállapotáról.

- Tom…!- nyögte ki a fiú reszkető hangon, mire botladozva a mágushoz sietett, felzokogva ugorva a nyakába.

- Jól van, nyugi, semmi baj.- ölelte magához a remegő testet Voldemort, bár esetlennek találta magát, amint halálos ellenségét vigasztalja. De most jól tudta, mi történt vele… és mit láthatott.

Kis ideig még szorosan magához ölelve csitította, míg elapadtak a könnyei.

- Jobban vagy?- túrt a hajába a férfi, majd kissé hátrahúzta a fejét, hogy az elhomályosuló, zöld szemekbe nézhessen.

- Nem… nem tudom. Meg… megölte…- remegett meg a szája Harrynek a szörnyű emlékekre.- Egyszerűen… egyszerűen csak fogta és… levágta a fejét! Szörnyű volt! Aztán meg… aztán meg felém jött, de én elfu-elfutottam!

- Elfutottál? Nem az ágyhoz lettél kikötözve?

- Nem. Pettigrew eloldozott.

- Most az egyszer hálás vagyok a könnyelműségének.- morogta Voldemort, majd még egy kis ideig csendben magához húzva tartotta a fiút, utána eltolta magától.

- Most viszont mennünk kell. Ki tudja, hol lehet a gyilkos és…

- Ő volt.- nyikkant meg Harry.- Ő ölte meg Pettigrewt. Az a Bo.

- Tessék???

- Hol van Hermione? Megtaláltad?

- Vá-várj! Mi az, hogy az a Bo ölte meg?

- Hol van Hermione??- kérdezte Harry már kétségbeesetten.- Mi történt vele??

- Beviaszozták és kész! És mit tudsz még?

- Micsoda?- sápadt el a fiú.- Meg… meghalt?

Voldemort látta, hogy nagyon nincsenek egy hullámhosszon, így felsóhajtva adta meg magát.

- Rendben. Miután ott hagytalak titeket, megtaláltam a kiscsajt egy asztal mellett ülve. Megölték, és a testet teljesen beviaszolva ültették a többi viaszbábu közé. Ez a Panoptikum csupa valaha élt emberekből áll! A mi kis gyilkosunknak az a kedvenc időtöltése, hogy az ide tévedt utazókat levadássza, és viaszbábukat fabrikáljon belőlük.

Harry a szájához kapva kezdett ismét hüppögni, de a férfi ezúttal nem hagyta, hanem alaposan megrázta.

- Idefigyelj, Potter! Most nem érünk rá siránkozni, el kell innét húznunk! Meg kell találni a többieket, mielőtt visszajönnének! Hallod, amit mondok?

Harry szótlanul bólogatott, aránylag helyre rázódva. Voldemort még megtörölte maszatos arcát köpenyének ujjával, majd megfogva a kezét, elindultak az alagsoron keresztül.

Amint így óvatosan haladtak szorosan egymás mellett a sejtelmesen homályos alagútféleségben, váratlanul kilyukadtak egy gyanús szagot árasztó teremben. A viasz illata keveredett valami fanyarú szaggal, aminek rövidesen meglátták a gazdáját. Vagyis a gazdáit.

- Istenem!- hüledezett Harry, nekitolatva a mögötte álló férfinek. Voldemort azonnal eltakarta a fiú szemeit, magához fordítva a megbénult testet, hogy ne láthassa a szemük elé táruló mészárszéket.

Egy hosszú faasztalon Ron holtteste feküdt, feje lelógott az asztalról, eléggé szembetűnő volt a fejéből kiálló fémcövek. Alatta a padló már egészen véres volt. Egy fémszerkezet közepén Peter holtteste lett odaültetve, félig be is lett vonva viasszal, így látni lehetett a sebtiben összevarrt fejet a nyakkal. Két különálló székben pedig MacNair és Rookwood holtteste lett ültetve, félig-meddig lecsúszva róla. MacNair sérült lábán fel volt tűrve a nadrág, a sebet szintén összefércelték, a nyakán való szúrás viszont csúnyán festett. Rookwood mindkét szeme ki volt szúrva.

- Mi… mi… mi folyik itt?- nyöszörögte Harry, kétségbeesetten markolva a férfi köpenyébe.- Miért ölte meg őket? Miért???

- Nem tudom. De nekünk azonnal el kell tűnnünk innét.- mondta Voldemort nagyon komolyan. Most már tényleg dühös lett.

Váratlanul egy kiáltás hangzott fel mögöttük. Megpördülve csak azt látták, amint egy hosszú hajú fazon fut feléjük egy baltát felemelve. Voldemortnak még volt annyi ideje, hogy ellökve a fiút két kézre fogja a gyertyatartót, elhajoljon a lesújtó balta elől, és meglódítva a gyertyatartót reflexszerűen hasba gyűrje vele támadóját.

Ám amaz fel sem fogta a dolgot, megragadta a fémet és kitépte a férfi kezéből, őrült morgás kíséretében egy távoli sarokba hajítva.

- Francba.- sziszegte Voldemort, mikor puszta kézzel volt kénytelen szembeszállnia támadójával.

Ennek tetejében Harry is felkiáltott, mert őt ekkor valaki más rántotta magához. Voldemort ráismert a másikban „idegenvezetőjükre", Bora. Tehát ketten vannak!

- Add fel, különben a kissrácnak itt helyben kitöröm a nyakát.- vigyorgott mániákus fejjel a baseball sapkás fazon, majd jelentőségteljesen megszorította a kétségbeesetten feszengő srác nyakát.

Voldemort vicsorítva nézett még az őt sakkban tartó, bozontos külsejű férfire, mire ellazítva a testét bólintott. Rendben, adjanak mattot. Segítséget hiába várna, az itt lévő MacNairék rá a példa, hogy a másik csapat már visszatért. Ki tudja, hol nyugszik Black holtteste, talán már ki ültették őt is viaszbábunak.

Most elkapták őt is, utána mindkettőjüket leültették egy-egy székre, leláncolva.

- Ne haragudj, kölyök.- suttogta a mellette ülő, félholt fiúnak.- Megígértem, hogy kiviszlek innét.

- Barátaim nélkül semmit nem érek.- válaszolta Harry halovány hangon.- Egy jó dolog azért van benne.

- Mi lenne az?

- Legalább nem lett igazuk a próféciával kapcsolatban.- mosolyodott el a srác.

Voldemort helyeslőn elmosolyodott, de azonnal elkomorult, mikor ismét Bo lépett eléjük.

- Hallod, Vincent? Kezd a kölyökkel. Pont a templomba illik gyászolónak.

Harry rémülten látta, hogy a másik mellé lép és kezdi kioldozni.

- Nem! Eressz el, te mocsok!- vergődött, próbálva szabadulni, de mindhiába. A Vincentnek hívott férfi most erősen megragadta, majd ahhoz az asztalhoz cipelte, amelyiken Ron holtteste is feküdt. Vincent felemelve az egyik lábát lerúgta onnét a testet, majd a helyére fektették a fiút. Bo segítségével lefogták kezét-lábát, majd Vincent elővett egy fiókból egy nagyobb injekciót.

Voldemort hiába próbált szabadulni, a vastag bőrszíjak nem engedtek. Így tehetetlenül kellett végignéznie, mit művelnek szegény fiúval. Az injekciót a combjába szúrták, belefecskendezve a fehéres folyadékot, majd egy késsel Vincent rutinosan neki kezdett lefejteni róla a ruhákat. A szer nemsokára látványosan hatott, Harry képtelen volt megmozdulni, teste magatehetetlenül feküdt a véres padon, elkábulva meredve a plafonra. Mikor minden ruha lekerült róla, addigra Bo kiszedte Peter testét a fémállványzatból, helyére ültetve Harryt. A fiú csak a szemével tudott Voldemortra nézni, aki mély aggodalommal a tekintetében figyelte.

És ekkor elindították a kis gépezetet. Megannyi kis csőből fröcskölni kezdett a tűzforró viasz, ellepve a fiú testét. Harry csak tompán tudott felnyögni a fájdalomtól, izmai nem engedték. Voldemort sejtette, mekkora kínokat áll ki a fiú, így újult erővel próbált kiszabadulni.

- Rohadt muglik, eresszétek el! Ne egy gyerekkel legyetek kemények, mocskos férgek!- kiabálta, teljesen kikelve magából, de csak azt érte el, hogy egy jókora pofont kapott Botól.

- Ne aggódj, mindjárt te is sorra kerülsz. Titeket mind egy külön szobában fogunk elhelyezni, ha már így ragaszkodtok egymáshoz.

Voldemort lenyalta a szája sarkában megjelenő vércsíkot, elég félelmetes arcot vágva.

- Nem is sejtitek, hány embert öltem már meg, ez a srác lett volna az utolsó. Elvettétek azt, amiért én 17 éve küzdök, a lehetőséget, hogy a világ ura lehessek. Nem tudom, hogyan, de kiszabadulok, utána végezni fogok veletek!

Ám a két fogvatartója csak megvonta a vállát, nem foglalkoztak a fenyegetőzésével. Most elzárták a csapot, majd Bo felnyújtózott, hogy lekapcsoljon egy gombot, mikor tekintete a kis ablakra esett. Hüledezve kerülte ki az állványt, kinézve a szabadba, ami pont a városra engedett kilátást. Csak azt látta, amint a városban lévő fények össze-vissza villognak, mintha valaki babrálgatna velük. A férfi vészesen gúnyos mosolyt eresztett meg.

- Ahogy nézem, megvan az utolsó szökevényed, Vincent. Menj és intézd el. Én addig gondoskodom erről a kettőről.

P

Sirius addig futott, míg azt nem érezte, hogy nem bírja a lába. Hiába, ő sem volt már a régi!

Lassan haladva kezdett gondolkodni a történteken. Úgy érezte, mintha már órák óta csak menekülne, azt sem tudta hol van, csak haladt tovább az útvesztőben. Vajon mi lehet a többiekkel? Hol a fenében keresse őket tovább? Adná az ég, ha teljesen véletlenül nem jöttek volna ide Harryék!

Ekkor elérte a folyosó végét, amit a továbbiakban teljes sötétség fedett. Fáradtan rogyott térdre, nehezen zihálva.

- Gyerünk, Sirius, most nem adhatod fel! Harryéknek szüksége van rád. Emeld fel a seggedet és irány tovább!- bíztatta magát.

Ám ahhoz fényre volt szüksége, hisz' nem elég ostoba ahhoz, hogy a vaksötétben mászkáljon egy gyilkossal a háta mögött. Oldalra nézve felfedezett egy kapcsolókkal teli táblát. Megkönnyebbülve tápászkodott fel, majd újult lelkesedéssel kapcsolgatni kezdte őket.

- A fenébe!- morogta, mikor sokszori próbálkozásra sem sikerült életet lehelni az izzókba.- Mi a francért vannak itt ezek a kapcsolók, ha nincs is értelmük?

Még újra megpróbálta még egyszer végignyomogatni, de végül dühösen belerúgott az állványzatba. Ekkor mozgásra lett figyelmes a szeme sarkából. Éppen annyi ideje volt, hogy szembefordulhasson Vincenttel és megfogja a felé lendülő balta nyelét. A lendület, amivel a fazon nekirontott, kibillentette az egyensúlyából, így hanyatt vágódott, de azzal a lendülettel lerúgta magáról. Vincent felnyögve bucskázott át a férfi feje fölött, a balta messzire elbucskázott egy mécses alá.

Sirius azonnal talpra ugrott, védekezően beállva. Vincent is felállt, bóklászva néhányat, de utána azonnal megpördült a varázslóval szembe, kezében máris megcsillant egy tőrféleség. Sirius vetett egy sanda pillantást a nem messze heverő baltára, de nem látott sok esélyt a megszerzésére. Sebaj. Ha Azkabant túlélte, egy ilyen sorozatgyilkos meg sem kottyan neki!

Az őrült most értetlen torokhangon felmordulva ugrott felé. Előreszúrva a tőrt, amit a férfi ügyesen kikerült. Kis ideig eltartott ez az ide-oda futkározás, míg egyszer csak sarokba nem lett szorítva. Tudta, most már harcolnia kell.

Vincent elé lépett, újfent a hasának döfve a tőrt. Sirius egy gyors reflex-szel összecsapta a tenyereit, közre fogva a pengét. Vigyorogva nézett fel az őrültre, felkészülve, hogy kitépje a kezéből, de Vincent előbb cselekedett. Megszorította a markolatot, fordított egyet a fegyveren, hogy a penge vízszintesen legyen, majd visszarántotta, ami által a férfi tenyerén egy-egy csúnya vágásnyom keletkezett. Sirius felordítva kapta vissza vérző tenyereit, a pólójához szorítva, szemei automatikusan elfátyolosodtak. Nem, nem engedheti, hogy megölje!

„Sirius!!! Nem dögölhetsz meg!!! Harryék számítanak rád!!!"

Ez a tudat leírhatatlan haraggal lepte el. Vicsorítva nézett fel a gyilkosra. Nem fog meghalni! Most nem!

Felüvöltve vetült előre, neki menve a másik férfinek, olyan erővel, hogy meg sem álltak a szemközti falig. Ott neki taszította a koszos téglának, majd nem törődve veszettül csípő tenyereivel, lefogta a csuklóit.

- Megdöglesz, te korcs!!!- kiabálta, majd a másik tőrt tartó kezét a mellettük lévő gyertyaállványhoz tartotta, hogy a vidáman táncoló lángokkal megégesse a kezét. Ám hamarosan rájött, hogy egy őrültnek nagyobb a fájdalomtűrő képessége, így egy határozott fejlendítéssel erősen lefejelte. A Vincent arcán lévő maszk ekkor megrepedt, majd lepergett róla, feltűntetve némileg eltorzult arcát. Sirius undorodva nézett annak elködösült, öntudat nélküli tekintetébe.

- Undorító zombi. Megölted a társaimat, te… te förmedvény!- sziszegte, mire elkeseredve rúgta hasba, középsőn, elengedve a könyökével mellkason vágta, meglendítve lábát, amúgy Bruce Lee-sen újfent fejbe rúgta.

Vincent hörögve szedve a levegőt támaszkodott a falnak, szája felrepedt, de nem adva fel emelte meg újfent a kést.

Sirius ezúttal bedurvított. Megragadta a kést tartó kezét, majd megtámaszkodva két kézre fogta a csuklóját, és egy lendülettel átdobta a vékony figurát a feje fölött. A fazon nagyot nyekkenve terült el a padlón, Sirius nem habozott. Még mindig a csuklóját fogva cipője talpával keményen az arcába taposott, miközben egy mozdulattal kificamította a kezét, hogy kiesett belőle a penge. Nem ismert kegyelmet, tudata már régen a túlélésért küzdött. Felkapta a padlón heverő pengét, majd megpörgette, hogy döfésre készen helyezkedjen el vértől ragacsos kezeiben.

- Menj a Pokolba!!!- üvöltötte, mire teljes erejéből a bal szemébe vágta. A kispriccelő vér bepettyezte arcát és a kezét, Vincent teste hevesen rángatózni kezdett az agyát ért pengétől. Néhány feszült másodperc múltán minden elcsendesedett, a test élettelenül feküdt, Sirius nehezen lélegezve markolta meg görcsösen a kés markolatát, képtelen volt elengedni. Végül csak bekattant tudatába a valóság, mire elgyötört arccal csúszkált hátrébb, sajgó tenyereit szemügyre véve. Végül lekapta magáról pólóját és azt széttépve, vastag kötéssel bugyolálta be kezeit. Még egyszer-kétszer megrugdosta a halott fazon testét, hogy meggyőződjön az állapotáról, majd felújult elszántsággal kapta fel a baltát, és belevetette magát a sötétbe, ahonnét Vincent is felbukkant. Hisz' már nem kell tartania a gyilkostól…!

Amint becsetlett-botlott a kis helyiségbe, először fel sem fogta a látványt. Egy székben ült MacNair és Rookwood holtteste, egy másikban Harry szobormereven, az egyik asztal mellett Ron felnyársalt hullája, Egy állvány mellett pedig Peter, félig elvált fejjel, ahol engedett a varrat.

Sirius megszédült ettől a nagyfokú brutalitástól. Minden vértől volt mocskos, az egykori ismerősei meggyalázott testei mindenfelé…

Szája elé kapott kézzel dőlt oldalt az ajtófélfának, a balta egyszeriben hatalmas súlyként húzta kezét.

- Black!!!

A kétségbeesett hang felmosta. Oldalra kapva a fejét azt látta, amint egy másik asztalon Voldemort félig kikötözve fekszik, mellette egy újabb alak áll, kezében egy injekciós tűvel.

Bo hitetlenkedve pördült meg, a tűt azonnal letéve, helyette felkapva egy hasonló tőrt, amit társa is használt.

- Hogy-hogy élsz? Azt hittem, Vincent elintézett!

- Heh! Ha az őrült haverodra gondolsz, az ott fekszik a pincében, alighanem megdögölve!- vicsorított Sirius, két kézbe fogva a baltát.- Szerintem ő is megdöbbent, mikor szemen döftem a késével.

Bo szemei kitágultak, Arca megmerevedett az indulattól.

- Megölted a testvéremet?- suttogta, mire felordítva lendült a férfi felé.

Sirius már csüggedtebb volt ehhez a harchoz, közel sem volt annyi ereje, hogy legyűrjön még egy megveszekedett őrültet. Nagy nehezen elhárított néhány felé csapó suhintást, de Bo már nem ösztönből harcolt, hanem cselezett is. Egy erősebb lökésnél Sirius felkenődött a falra, egyik kezével leverve egy mécsest. A kis láng azonnal belemart a durva szőnyegbe. Bo nem törődött vele, eltorzult arccal szegezte a pengéje hegyét a másik nyakának.

- Meghalsz, féreg! Utána lenyúzom a bőrödet és az lesz a szőnyegem!

Sirius megrándult arcizmokkal lendítette meg az egyik lábát, kiütve kezéből a pengét, majd előre rugaszkodva, belefejelt a hasába, hanyatt lökve. Ezúttal birokra kelve harcoltak, hol egyikük, hol másikuk kerülve fölülre, ügyet sem vetve a már lángoló szobára.

Ekkor Bo került fölülre, majd megragadva Sirius nyakát, fojtogatni kezdte.

- Véged van! Megbosszulom fivérem halálát!

A férfi már egyre nehezebben küzdött, nem maradt ereje tiltakozni, tudatán egyre jobban erőt vett a légszomj.

- Harry.- tátogta még, mikor szemei előtt karikák jelentek meg.

Hirtelen a kezek megdermedtek egy tompa reccsenés után, mire némi habozás után ellenfele rároskadt. Sirius fel sem fogta, mi történt, csak fuldokolva kapkodta magába a levegőt, miközben lelökte magáról a testet, hogy az ne nehezedjen rá. Az egyre elviselhetetlenebb forróságtól csak még nehezebb volt a józanész visszanyerése.

- Black, tápászkodj fel!- rázta meg hirtelen valaki. Mellette Voldemort térdelt.

- Állj fel, az istenért, itt fogunk megégni!

Sirius felocsúdva pattant fel, a földön fekvő Bora nézve, akinek fejéből elejtett baltája állt ki.

- Megölted?

- Nagyon remélem. Gyere, menekülnünk kell!- markolt csupasz karjába Voldemort, felhúzva.

- Várj! Mi van Harryvel?

- Meghalt! Mindenkit megöltek, érted?

- Tessék? De hát miért ül ott akkor, mint aki…

- Pofa be és menjünk már!- kiabálta a mágus, mikor majdnem a fejükre zúgott a csillár.

Végre elindultak kifelé, végig a folyosó útvesztőn, míg nagy sokára egy csatornafedélen át ki nem jutottak a szabadba. Egymást támogatva néztek a lángoló Panoptikumra, ami a forróságtól olvadásnak indult.

Sirius kimerülten terült el a földön, remegő szájjal nézve a pirkadó égre.

- Nem… nem hiszem el. Mind meghaltak. Harry… Ronald… Hermione…!

Voldemort fáradtan ült le mellé, megdörzsölve orrnyergét.

- Az a Panoptikum tele volt hullákkal. Ezek az elmebetegek megöltek minden erre jövőt, majd beviaszozva kiállították őket, mint holmi viaszbábukat. Nagyon remélem, hogy csak ketten voltak.

Sirius szemei hirtelen kikerekedtek. Ijedten ült fel.

- Nem csak ők lehettek! Míg az erdőben koslattunk, szembe találkoztunk egy fickóval, aki állattetemeket hurcolászott egy gödörbe. Az vezetett el idáig és ajánlotta a Panoptikumot! Tuti, hogy az is benne van!

Voldemort ismét ijedten nézett körül. Nincs vége. Még mindig nincs vége!!! Miért??? MIÉRT???

P

Felhígetve egyenesedett ki, kikerekedett szemekkel nézve körül. Hol van? Hol a fenében van???

- Jól vagy, Nagyúr?- hallotta valahonnét MacNair hangját, mire odakapta a fejét.

Az izmos férfi értetlen arccal állt az egyik fánál, a tűz fénye megvilágította nem csak őt, hanem a mellette ülő Petert és a kikötözött foglyokat is.

Voldemort átszellemült arccal állt fel.

- De hát… mi folyik itt? Te jó ég, az egészet csak…- nem fejezte be, megnyugodva fújta ki magát, a hajába túrva. Rendben. Csak álmodta. Egy undorító rémálom volt csupán.

„Rendben, Voldemort, higgadj le. Nincs semmiféle város, semmilyen gyilkosok, nem halt meg senki és nem is fog."

Hirtelen megzizzentek a bokrok, mire Rookwood jelent meg, fáklya nélkül, a tűzhöz sétálva.

- Találtam egy városfélét.- mondta.- Nem akartam odamenni, messziről elég kihaltnak tűnt, viszont egy nem messzi benzinkútról zene hallatszott ki, nem beszélve a fénykavalkádról.

- NEM!!!

A riadt hangra mindenki a fekete mágusra nézett, aki falfehéren meredt Rookwoodra.

- Nem! Szó sem lehet róla! Nem maradunk itt egy percet sem, elindulunk visszafelé, lesz, ami lesz! Senki nem megy sehová, szorosan egymás mögött-mellett haladunk, és, ha bármilyen gyanús külsejű egyént észleltek, az azonnal öljétek meg!- jelentette ki Voldemort, majd Harryhez lépve, gyorsan kioldozta, csakhogy megkönnyebbülve ölelhesse magához. Jól van, itt van, él és virul, nem pedig viaszbábuként ül egy Panoptikumban! Soha nem gondolta volna, hogy ilyen szörnyű rossz érzés, mikor eddig oly nagyon gyűlölt ellensége meghal.

Most ismét útnak indultak, de ezúttal együtt és messziről elkerülve a halálvárost. Egészen addig haladtak, míg egyszercsak az úton haladva szembe nem jött velük egy furgon. Az megállt mellettük, amiből a már jól ismert állattetem szállító nézett ki.

- Csak nem tévedtetek el?- nézett rájuk vigyorogva.

Voldemort érezte, hogy elönti az indulat.

- Fogd csak meg, MacNair.- adta át Harryt Voldemort, mire hirtelen kirántotta az ajtót és megragadva a fazont kiráncigálta a kocsiból.

- Hé! Mit művelsz, öreg?- kapálódzott a fazon, de Voldemort most erősen felpofozta, majd a földre dobva, a kormánynál lévő tőrért nyúlt.

- Rohadj meg a haverjaiddal együtt!- kiáltotta, mire elegánsan szíven döfte a késsel.

- Ez az!- hallotta hirtelen Harry boldog hangját.

Hátranézve nem értette, Harry miért vág ilyen büszke arcot, míg a többiek mélységesen meg voltak döbbenve a tettén.

Most felállt a tetem mellől, majd visszalépve, visszavette magához Harryt. Nem kellett sokáig menniük, mikor kiértek az erdőből, ezzel együtt megérezve a mágikus erő édes hatalmát.

- Na végre!- morogta Rookwood elégedetten.

A kezében tartott Ron ismét elkezdett szipogni az elkövetkezendők miatt. Hát igen. Még csak nem is sejti, hogy mit úszott meg.

- Akkor, Nagyúr? Hopponálhatunk?- kérdezte meg Peter bátortalanul.

Voldemort habozott. Most mi a fenét csináljon? Az, hogy látta Pottert ÍGY meghalni, picit megváltoztatta a dolgokat. De hát mégiscsak ő Harry Potter! Hogy legyen így a világ ura, ha ő még él? Mégis miért küzdött oly sok évig? De mégis… mindezek oly idegenül hangzottak most… eddigi céljai üresen visszhangzottak lelkében. Nem lenne képes még egyszer látni, amint meghal…

Teljesen váratlanul egy intéssel eloldozta a srácot, mire ellökte magától.

- Engedjétek el a többit is.- mondta halkan.

- Tessék???- kérdezte három embere.

- Ne tátsátok a szátokat! Azt mondtam, engedjétek el őket! Még nem jött el az ideje annak, hogy meghaljanak!

Mikor mindez teljesítve lett, Sirius azonnal magamögé tolta a három fiatalt, gyanakodva fürkészve a mágust.

Voldemort ekkor megfordult, majd csodálkozó embereivel elindult.

- Voldemort!

Harry hangja visszatartotta. Megfordult. A fiú keresztapja elé lépett, halvány mosollyal.

- Köszönöm.

- Ne köszönd. Legközelebb már nem leszek ilyen kegyes.

- Nem arra gondoltam. Köszönöm azt, amit a Panoptikumban tettél értem.- mondta Harry, majd megfogva Sirius köpenyének az ujját, elindult a kis csapat.

Voldemort szintén elindult embereivel. Mielőtt elhopponáltak volna, arcán mindentudó mosoly jelent meg. Mire nem képes a leglimencia…!

Vége


End file.
